Seatbelt
by Obwohl
Summary: How are Rose and The Other Doctor going now? Their new life is as perfect as they could imagine. Will it ever end?


**A/N - Set after season 4 finale, with Rose and the Other Doctor in the other universe. **

**Reviews will be really appreaciated, I haven't written any Dr Who fics before so I'd like to know if i should quit while I'm behind.**

**This is for you Kar.**

Rose sat down on the wet sand. The gloomy sea water pushed and pulled in front of her, its rhythmic rumbles echoing across the bay. She pulled her blue jacket tighter around her shoulders and zipped it up to the top. A light shower began to fall making the already depressing view even less appealing. But Rose didn't care. She allowed water to run down her face and mix with her mascara to run in dark streaks downs her cheeks. She smiled sadly and let a short laugh to escape her lips.

A tiny patch of sunshine appeared over the dim water, and Rose smiled a bit wider.

_It's just like this place, to be so totally miserable, and then have the tiniest bit of hope. _She tried to scowl at the grey scene, but couldn't rearrange her smile to make one. The sand encased her bare feet, keeping them strangely warm, better than any shoes or socks could. She wiggled her toes cheerily and flicked her soggy hair off her face, water flying from the tips.

"Oi! Watch it!"

A familiar voice chuckled from behind her. Rose turned to find her husband pulling himself up the wet dune, his blue suit starting to get damp on the shoulders. He flopped down beside her and dug himself into the sand. His hand reached over and took Rose's left hand, and twisted her ring around. After a few minutes he looked up to her face and found her staring down the beach. He softly set her hand down and tucked her fringe behind her ear.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You. And you."

"What about me?"

"How good it feels to be with you, properly," she leaned over and kissed his cheeks.

"And how I finally have The Doctor to myself."

"Well…" The Doctor grinned. He pulled Rose closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on, let's get you inside. We can't have you two getting too cold." He stood up and held out his arm, which Rose took. She rose awkwardly, the extra weight on her stomach pulling her off balance.

"Woah!"

She cried as she fell forwards into her husband. The Doctor caught her and swung her around, embracing her tightly.

"Careful now, my Rose." He leaned in and swiftly planted a kiss and her lips. She smiled and reached up to wipe away the water that covered his face. He closed his eyes and allowed her fingers to brush across his skin. He had just begun to get used to being so affectionate, and every time he reminded himself that he could touch Rose, could hold her and kiss her. The Doctor smiled as he remembered the first night he had spent with Rose as her husband. Of all his years he had not know such happiness, nor shown so much passion. He looked down at Rose's swollen middle and smiled broadly. Never in his wildest dreams did he dare to think that one day he could have a child. After Galafray… His smile dropped for just a moment.

"What?" Rose's hand stopped moving across his face. She looked at him concerned.

"Why the face?"

"I… I… It was just a memory. But it does not mean anything now." He shrugged his coat off, shook the water out of it and draped it over his wife's shoulders.

"Allonsy, Rose! Out of this rain." He tucked his arm below her bottom and swept her off the ground. They trundled down the hill oddly, going in a zigzag pattern so The Doctor did not fall down. By the time they reached their car the rain had hardened, and the water was falling in fat droplets onto the couple. He placed her gently in the passenger seat and buckled her in like he would a child.

"Getting you practise in, hey, handsome?" Rose asked with a cheeky grin. She playfully slapped his backside as he turned to close her door.

"Hey!" he laughed. "If you're going to behave like a child, I will have to treat you like one." He flipped the child lock on the door and swung it closed. Leaning until his nose touched the window he watched Rose through the tinted glass. Rose leaned towards him with a half serious face. Suddenly her finger whipped up and tapped the glass loudly right where The Doctor's nose touched the glass. He jumped backwards in shock, much to the amusement of Rose, who started laughing in hysterics inside the car. The Doctor joined is as he jogged to the driver's door. He was still laughing after he had buckled his own seatbelt and only calmed down enough to start the ignition.

"Where to?" He asked, sounding like The Doctor still in his TARDIS. That stopped Rose's laughing abruptly, and she looked down to her shoes.

"I'm sorry," he said, reaching over and stroking her hair. "I'm just as used to it as you are."

"I know. It's just hard knowing that the farthest we can go now is like, Brighton."

"But we can go to Brighton together."

"Yeah, I s'pose that's all I want really. It didn't matter where in time and space I was, I just loved being with you." They looked at each other for a long, moment, with the howling wind and the heavy rain, mixed with the engine in the background. Finally Rose broke their gaze by turning to the window.

"I think I'll nap while you drive."

"Ok, my Rose blossom."

Rose smiled at The Doctor's pet name for her. She liked that he would now call her something other than Rose, and having a title other than The Doctor's assistant. Not that any one on this world ever knew her as that, but to Rose it made her the most special person in the universe. She began to doze happily as The Doctor pulled onto the road. The wipers and the sound of the rain lulled her into a deeper sleep, and she dreamed about her new life. The Doctor glanced at her every now and then, and each time her saw her smiling sweetly.

He checked the wing mirror as he merged onto the highway. In front of him a large lorry merged at the same time, blocking his view of the oncoming traffic. The lorry braked suddenly at the apex of a corner, and The Doctor slammed his foot on his own brakes, but on the slippery road it did nothing. Panicking, The Doctor wrenched the steering wheel around and tried to miss the truck, but to no avail. Their tiny car careered into the back corner of the lorry, and they spun off the bitumen. They hit the hard shoulder and rolled bonnet over boot down the embankment. A massive tree at the bottom of the hill stopped their descent quickly. Glass from the windscreen shattered and sprayed over them. The steering wheel crushed The Doctor back into his seat, and he sat winded and dazed for a moment. He felt blood drip from the side of his face. As he caught his breath he turned to look at Rose. She was still sitting as she was before, her head resting on the window, but now a large trickle of blood ran down the glass.

"Rose!" The cried, as he tried to reach over to her, but his seatbelt and the steering wheel trapped him in his place. A lightning strike sounded over head, with thunder booming instantly. The Doctor heard an ear-splitting crack and the lightning struck the tree they had become embedded in. Smoke began to pore into the car.

"Rose!" He cried again. His hand felt for his wife's and found it. He felt his heart race, and saw his own blood pour from his arm. He whispered to Rose,

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry."


End file.
